


Love! Or Lack There Of...

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: -In a world of α, β, and Ω, the caste system has been set. There is no changing the way you are born. But two high schoolers decide that they'll do their best to get ahead of this system. And maybe some romance can blossom after.-





	Love! Or Lack There Of...

Tsukishima sighed as he looked at his assignment. The seventeen-year-old was in the middle of a high school history test. He had been slacking a little bit during the beginning of the year. So, if he didn't past this test, he would be in a particularly bad pit. He would either have to past this class or flunk out of high school. He personally didn't want to be a failure but at the same time, he didn't really have a reason to get a high school degree for his job choice. He wanted to be an artist, after all, and one did not need to be smart to be an artist.

However, he didn't want to disappoint his family. He was an Alpha, from a long line of Alpha's. So, by the social norm, he couldn't be a failure. His parents already 'disagreed' with his career choice. He didn't need to add high school drop-out on top of that.

He had spent many hours studying for this test. He was already a third of the way done because he knew all the answers. It was a simple 30 question multiple choice, with 10 short answer questions, and two essay topics. He breezed through the multiple choice and had gotten five of the short answers done.

Then he stopped. He could not function for a moment. His heartbeat began to thunder in his chest, his face became hot, and his ears began to ring. His body tensed and the spot between his legs gave a strange twinge. His mind completely went blank as his vision blurred.

It passed as quickly as it came. Which left him in a state of confusion.

 _ **'What was that?'**_ Tsuki thought.

He looked up. Everyone was sitting down in their desks. Except for one. A boy in a black middle school uniform was walking up to the front of the class. He had his paper in his hand.

_**'Is he done?'** _

He put his paper on the teachers' desk then said softly, "I'm going to the infirmary for a bit."

The teacher looked up, saw who it was, and nodded.

Tsuki watched the boy go. Even without looking at his face, he knew who it was.

Hachimenroppi.

Tsuki watched him leave the classroom.

_**'Is he okay?'** _

Tsukishima glanced at the clock. Forty minutes were left for the test.

_**'I need to finish up quickly.'** _

* * *

"Hello, Tsukishima-kun. Are you feeling okay?" The infirmary nurse said with a smile.

"He-Hello." Tsukishima stuttered. "I-I'm feeling a li-little out of breath so-so I thought I'd l-lie down for a moment. D-destress after the test."

"Oh, how do you think you did?"

"I-I think I passed." Tsuki began fanning himself with his hand.

"Would you like some water?" The nurse stood and came around her desk. She gestured for Tsuki to follow as they headed to a door. "You don't have asthma, right?"

They went through the doorway. Beds were lined around the wall of the room. This set up was so that the Omega nurse wouldn't be in stagnant contact with the students who lied down. The school was prominently Alpha's and Beta's. In the student body of 800 students and 50 teachers, only about 150 students and 6 teachers were Omega's. The school of Raira Academy was a first of its kind when, as a private Alpha school, absorbed another school into their system and was now a school that welcomed Alpha's, Beta's, and even Omega's. The school had gotten plenty of backlash for having an open caste system—controversies of trying to set Alpha's with Omega's while they were too young to understand what it means to be in heat; not caring about the safety of the Omega students; making Alpha's be equal to Omega's in their academic standings when they are superior—however, they had also gotten plenty of praise for the same reasons. And regardless of the rumors, the school was more than willing to do everything and anything to create a safe environment for the Omega students. Such as this placement of separate quarters for the nurse and the students. Even the curtains around the beds had pheromone inhibitors to keep the students from triggering each other's heats should an Alpha and Omega be in the infirmary at the same time.

"N-No, I don't." Tsuki noticed one of the beds had the curtain drawn around it. "My-my throat just feel tights."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"N-No."

"Are you going into heat?"

"...Um..."

"As an Alpha, I'm sure you know that any Omega can trigger your heat if they are in heat."

"I-I know. Bu-but I don't feel like I'm in he-heat." Tsuki blushed crimson.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in heat?"

"Y-yes." Tsuki's blush deepened.

"Okay."

The nurse led Tsuki to the far corner of the room—as far away from the curtain-drawn bed. The blond boy sat down on the bed.

"Here's some water." The nurse put a small pitcher and a glass on the stand by the bed. "If you feel any worse, ping me."

"Of-of course."

The nurse turned and left. Tsuki lied down on the bed as he loosened his scarf. He heard the door close within moments. He let out a heavy sigh.

Then he glanced over at the curtain-drawn bed.

Tsuki stood and walked over. He stared for a moment. Then sat down on the bed next to it.

"Are you okay, Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked.

"Do I smell okay?" An irritated growl came from the figure behind the curtain.

Tsuki didn't answer. Even now, even with the inhibiting curtain completely surrounding the bed, Tsuki could feel his chest tighten as a thick scent began to tantalize his nose.

"Why are you here?" Roppi asked.

"Um, I-I came to check on you."

"That's it?"

"Mm-hm." Tsuki nodded. "D-Did Rene-san give you some inhibitors?"

"Don't need them."

"Um...but..."

"Shut up, already. I'm not taking them."

"...Sorry."

Silence befell them.

"Sh—" Tsuki started. "Would you li-like me to ta-take you home?"

"Why?"

"Um—"

"You've never asked that before."

"We-well, you've ne-never g-gone into heat at sc-school. The-the other students may...um..."

"It's fine. I'll just wait till everyone leaves."

"Wo-would you still like me to—"

"So I don't get attacked by other Alphas? Or is that just an excuse so  _you_  can attack me?"

Tsuki glowered. "If I w-wanted to attack you, I could have done it du-during our study sessions."

Roppi didn't answer.

For a long time, there was nothing but silence between them. Tsuki began to fidget as he wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"Fine." Roppi said. "But I don't want to hear any shit when we get to my place, got it?"

"Uh-um, okay!"

Roppi rolled over. From under the curtain, a hand came out. Tsuki was berated by a new waft of that deliciously tantalizing scent. He clenched his teeth hard.

Tsuki reached out and intertwined his fingers with the Omega.

"Thanks, Tsuki. You're either stupid or a good guy. Or impotent, I haven't decided yet."

Tsuki only chuckled. "You're welcome, Roppi-san."

* * *

Tsuki looked around with worry as he peeked his head out of the alleyway. There was no one in sight, which was a very strange concept for the blond. He was so used to being within the heart of Ikebukuro, where there were always people going about their daily business. Going to this part of town, the part of town that was known to harbor all kinds of gang hideouts and unsavory people, was new to him.

"Don't look so nervous." Roppi walked past Tsuki onto the empty street. "You're a big, strong Alpha, right?"

"Wh-why are we going to this part of town?"

"Cuz this is where I live."

"Um—"

"Omega's don't get comfy living arrangements unless they bed an Alpha or Beta. This is what happens to those that decide not to spread our legs."

Tsuki didn't answer. He had heard rumors about bad living arrangements for Omega's who never find an Alpha. Omega's who never bred are placed in these ghetto-like living areas by the government until they can crawl their own way out. Only  _if_  they can crawl their own way out. But he had assumed that was merely gossip.

_**'Does that mean both his parents are Omega's? For him to live here, he must be a purebred Omega, right?'** _

A gust of wind sent Roppi's scent straight into Tsuki's face. The blond breathed it in like oxygen and let out a shuddered sigh.

"Um, Roppi-san."

"Hm." The raven didn't stop to look at him.

Tsuki glowered. He caught up with Roppi so they were standing side-by-side and took off his big, white scarf.

"Here."

Roppi, with his blood red eyes scrutinizing the offering, cocked a brow. "What?"

"Pu-put this on. The-there's a bit of a breeze to-today. The wind wi-will carry your scent."

Roppi stared at him. For a moment, Tsuki was certain he had offended the Omega with the lack of response.

Then, without a word, Hachimenroppi took the scarf. He wrapped it multiple times around his neck before giving it a tug so it didn't sit over his mouth.

"It's too big." Roppi said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Don't apologize."

Roppi tugged the scarf up so it covered his mouth. Unbeknownst to the blond, Roppi smiled widely as he inhaled the scent of the Alpha. He then turned and headed down the road.

"We're here." Roppi said as he turned to an apartment complex.

Tsuki looked up at the building. It was a small two-story place that had a metal staircase outside of the building that led to the many doors. Roppi's shoes clattered against the steps with confidence. Tsuki followed sheepishly after.

They went up to the second story. Tsuki had to force himself to look at the door instead of looking down. Less his fear of heights cause him to make a scene. Roppi didn't miss that but decided not to question it as he stopped in front of a door with 138 on it. He pulled out a key ring and unlocked the door.

Roppi walked in without saying a word.

Tsuki followed. "P-pardon me for intruding."

Tsuki took off his shoes but noticed Roppi hadn't yet. The blond didn't question that. Instead, he decided to look around.

He had never been to Hachimenroppi's place before. All the times the two of them had met up, it was always an internet cafe where they could get private rooms. Roppi had always been a reclusive person so Tsuki never questioned why that was.

But seeing the state of Roppi's place, it now made sense why he wouldn't want company. Clean wouldn't be a proper word for this apartment. It was barren, with a prominent lack of furniture, pictures, or even normal objects. All that was in the living room was a plug-in heater.

There was an entrance to a hallway across the room, which was where Roppi was heading. Tsuki followed. There were no pictures on the wall anywhere. None of Roppi and his family. Turning right, Tsuki could see a kitchen down the short hall. Turning left, there were two doors, one on either side of the walls from each other. Roppi went straight into the door on the left.

Tsuki once again followed. Now, they were in a bedroom. At least the closest thing to a bedroom. There was a mattress pad on the floor with disheveled blankets and pillows on it. A small white bag was on the floor by the pillows. A fan was sitting in the corner of the room next to a heater. There was an open suitcase that had clothes in it. A laundry hamper sat next to it, also having clothes in it.

Roppi put his backpack down and sat down on the bed. He pulled off his shoes with his hands and tossed them to next to the hamper.

"Bathroom's the door across the hall. In case you need it." Roppi said.

"Eh? Doe-does this place only have one bedroom?"

"Uh, yeah."

"W-where do your parents sleep?"

"They don't."

"Eh? Do-do they work a lot?"

"How would I know?"

"Um..."

Tsuki's eyes widened. It finally clicked. Hachimenroppi, at the age of 16, lived alone, didn't he?

"Do you...live here by yourself?"

"What of it?" Roppi didn't look at him.

Tsuki sat down by him. "Where are your parents?"

"Probably sucking some Alpha's cock."

"You don't know?"

"Both my parents were Omega's. When I was seven, my mom baled. Left a note saying she hated her life and she hated us. She was going to find an Alpha who appreciated her. Five years later, Dad left, too. There was about 30,000 yen on the table and a business card for the Omega hotlines."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "How-how...how—"

"Do I pay for bills? It's not uncommon for Omega's to abandon their kids before they're adults. My story is nothing new in the community. The Omega hotline is designed strictly for that. I ended up getting into a fight with a Beta at the end of the school year and the principal couldn't reach my parents. They asked, I explained I was by myself. They called the hotline. Ended up getting possessed by the prefecture, in which the government pays my way until I'm 18."

"How can your parent's just...How is that a normal thing for Omega's?" Tsuki asked as tears began to weld in his eyes. His vision blurred. "That's so horrible!"

"Being an Omega isn't supposed to be fun, Tsuki."

"That's like saying being alive isn't supposed to be fun!"

"Is it supposed to be?"

"Yes! You're supposed to enjoy life! If not, what's the point of living?!"

"...Don't know. Haven't really found a reason yet. Right now, I'm just rolling with the punches."

"B-but, you graduate this year, don't you? Even though you're a year early. I re-remember the day you joined. Th-they said you were transferred from a different school and you-you had full marks on the entrance exam so they-they let you skip a grade. Everyone was talking about the super smart Omega. You-you can't tell me you haven't thought about wh-what you want to do afterwards."

"...That's none of your business." Roppi stood. "In any case, you can leave now. You escorted me home as you said you would."

"But, Roppi-san—"

Roppi took off Tsuki's scarf. A new wave of pheromones came off the raven's nape. Tsuki's mouth began to water as his manhood gave a twinge. Tsuki pushed down on his crotch as his cock tried to harden. His tears stopped as carnal lust began to ebb its way up his chest. Roppi dropped the scarf on the floor.

Roppi took off his shirt next. He tossed the clothe into the hamper. He then knelt down and picked up the white bag. He pulled out a small box, in which from the box, he pulled out a small patch.

"What's that?" Tsuki asked.

"My suppressants. I can't swallow pills."

Roppi pulled a patch off his stomach, which had left a black adhesive square where it used to be. He took the non-stick plastic off the new patch and placed it on his shoulder blade. He held it in place then rubbed it down for a moment. He removed his hand, showing the patch wouldn't be coming off anytime soon.

"A-are those patches not as strong as pills?" Tsuki asked. "I-I can still smell you."

"No, I'm going into heat." Roppi said. "You put on a new patch every week for three weeks then the fourth week, you put on a special patch. This one keeps the pheromones from leaking out so I can still go to school while ovulating."

"But...I can still—"

"Not every suppressant works for every person. It's no different than birth control; results vary. I'm a purebred Omega so my heats are usually stronger than they should be for the first few days. Good thing it's Friday. By Monday, I'll be fine to go to school."

"S-so, you can't go anywhere this weekend?"

"Why do you care? Go home already."

"Bu-but I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be. I'm fine."

"Bu-but what if an Alpha walks by?"

"That's what the magic of locks do, sweetheart."

"But—"

"Besides, you're an Alpha. Your scent's all over my door now so I don't think anyone will stop by unless they're a stronger class than you. Though you should be careful. You might get jumped by some Omega's who are looking for an easy ticket through life."

"Um..."

"I was joking. Kind of. If you go while it's still daylight out, you should be fine."

"Um...I don't...um..."

"What?"

"I don't remember the way back."

Roppi's eyes widened. He finally looked at the blond. "What?"

"I don-don't remember the way back. Um...I was just...following you."

Roppi glared at him. "I've decided. You have to be stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, do you have someone you can call?" Roppi sat down. "To come pick you up?"

"Um..." Tsuki glanced to the side. "I-I do but...they'd be mad at me if they knew I was with an Omega."

"How mad?"

"Like, disown me mad."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, what is up with this fucked up world?"

Roppi lied down on the mattress pad, lying on his stomach so as not to rub off the patch.

"Seriously, you ever stop to look at the world we live in? Alpha's are forced to be perfect, functionable people. They can rape and murder all they goddamn want so long as it's about an Omega. And Omega's can't even be an actual person until they find a fucking mate! I'll be stuck in this shithole, ghetto-ass community of sad Omega's unless I find an Alpha to fuck me. And I don't want that! I never asked to be an Omega!"

"I never asked to be an Alpha." Tsuki chimed in. "So-sometimes, I wish I was a Beta. At least then I'd have no expectations on me."

"Exactly! And as a Beta, I could go to a job interview and actually be considered for it! But as an Omega, they turn a blind eye to me! It's fucking stupid!"

"I agree."

"You don't know how much I hate this, Tsuki."

"No, I probably do. You hate being an Omega as much as I hate being an Alpha."

"It's fucking stupid."

"It is. Bu-but there's nothing we can do about it. We can't change how we were born."

Roppi only growled.

Tsuki glanced at him. The raven's scent had only gotten stronger as he had become more agitated. Tsuki stared at the nape of his neck. His instincts were telling him to bite that spot. To mark him, to make him his. Only his brain was telling him not to. The blond reached his hand out.

"Hey, Roppi-san,"

His fingers caressed the small neck.

"What if I claim you?"

Roppi's eyes widened. He rolled over on his side to look at the blond. "What?"

"As you said, Omega's are only accepted into society once they have a mate. They can get basic human rights and be able to function without government handouts even if their Alpha were to abandon them. You can gain citizenship with just one bite."

"You...what are you—"

"I'm a Rank A2 Alpha. Only the rare Rank A1 or even rarer Rank S would be able to undo my mark. And if you're marked, your heats will stop happening too, right?"

Roppi's eyes narrowed. "I refuse. I'll make my own way through this world."

"You won't be able to unless you become mated, you said so yourself."

"I won't sleep with you!"

"You don't have to. Sex isn't required to become mated."

"Then what the hell do you get out of it?" Roppi openly glared at him. He took note that Tsuki wasn't stuttering at all.

"A few things. I have my own life goals. I want to be an artist but as an Alpha, that's not something my parents agree with. My mother owns a family chain of hotels. Very popular and well known. I'm supposed to take over the chain. If not that, I'll become a lawyer like my father. I'm even betrothed, to an A1 girl named Minami.

"I'm not my parent's first children. They decided to have me because they needed a child that would do as they said. My parents made it very obvious that I had to be a perfect Alpha or they'll disown me. Because of that, I'm not confident. The only confidence I really have is in my art skills and with that, I want to create my own way of living. I'm not like my Nii-san, Delic. I can't stand up to my parents and tell them I'm doing my own thing. Nor can I claim religious exemption like Tsugaru-Nii."

"So, if you were to mate with an Omega, who your parents hate, then they'd disown you and you wouldn't have to do anything."

"Exactly."

"You coward."

Tsuki smiled. "I am. I know I am. But I don't mind."

Roppi glanced to the ground.

"You have the skills and the confidence to make a proper living for yourself. You're strong, proud, and self-sufficient. But as an Omega, you won't get very far on just that."

Roppi scowled. "Why me? There are plenty of other Omega's you could use."

"But none like you..." Tsuki glanced away, blushing slightly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't like you, Roppi-san. You tutored me and were kind to me. And you've never treated me as an Alpha. You never had high expectations for me. You call me stupid and make fun of me and are willing to be alone with me even though I'm an Alpha. I like you, Roppi-san. I like you, a lot."

Tsuki looked at Roppi. Then smiled warmly.

"If I can help you in anyway, I want to do that for you."

Hachimenroppi's eyes widened. A blush crossed his cheeks and his hands tightened against his blankets. The raven then glared at the ground and looked away.

"Well, I don't like you." Roppi said.

"That's fine. We're at least friends, right?"

Roppi didn't answer. He instead decided to bury his face into his pillow. "You're stupid."

"I know."

"You're so stupid."

"I know."

Roppi sighed.

Then he looked up at Tsuki.

"I don't know...I mean, this isn't a small life choice, to become mated."

"Well, let's wait till graduation then. I don't want to be homeless and have to worry about school at the same time."

"Giving me time to think on it, huh?"

Tsuki nodded.

Roppi sighed again. He slumped against his pillows.

"Okay."

* * *

_**'I love Roppi-san. He and I fit together so perfectly. I don't know if that rumor about Alpha's and Omega's being fated to mate are true but I know I'd love to live the rest of my life with Roppi-san.'** _

Tsuki stared at the raven, who sat two seats over in the row of chairs in front of him. Today was graduation and currently all the students of Tsuki's grade were listening to the principal give a long-winded speech of how he was proud of the students today.

_**'But I'll never tell him that. If he doesn't love me back then I won't be like other Alpha's and force him into it.'** _

Tsuki smiled.

_**'I want Roppi-san to be happy. And if that means I don't make him happy, then I can pretend it won't hurt me.'** _

The blond looked up to the stage as students were now getting called up to get their diplomas.

_**'It's not that I'm that selfless. If I could, I'd want to live every day with him. Wake up lying next to him for the rest of my life. That'd be perfect for me.'** _

His eyes narrowed.

_**'But Roppi-san was right when he called me a coward.'** _

Tsukishima sighed.

_**'Even as a coward, I at least want to make him smile.'** _

Tsuki glanced over at Roppi again.

_**'I wonder if he's ever done fun things. Like going to a theme parks, or horseback riding.'** _

Roppi looked over his shoulder. He made eye contact with Tsuki. Both their eyes widened and a blush spread across both their cheeks. Roppi then quickly gave him a glare and looked back up front.

_**'He probably hasn't. No. I don't think it's a probably.'** _

Tsuki saw Roppi pull out his phone, hiding it in his lap so no one next to him could see.

_**'He's lived such a hard life so far. There's no way he'd be able to afford something like that.'** _

Tsuki's phone vibrated in his pocket. The blond looked down then looked up at Roppi. Roppi glanced over his shoulder at him for only a moment.

Tsuki pulled out his phone and, hiding it in his lap, looked at it.

**(1) New Message: Hachimenroppi**

**[Stop staring at me. Your digging a hole in my back.]**

Tsuki jolted. He looked up at Roppi and pursed his lips.

**[Sorry. I was thinking.]**

Tsuki sent the message and pocketed his phone.

"Hachimenroppi." The principal called from the microphone.

The omega who lacked a family name—one of many in the school—stood and shimmied past his classmates.

_**'He's so cute...'** _

* * *

"Roppi-san?" Tsuki opened the door of Roppi's bedroom.

"Yeah, come on in." Roppi had his back to Tsukishima, sitting down on his makeshift bed of blankets and pillows.

Tsuki closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down behind the raven.

Roppi looked over his shoulder at him. Then he let out a sigh and turned around. In his lap was Tsuki's scarf, neatly folded. Tsuki glanced from the scarf to Roppi's eyes.

"Tsuki, did you think this through fully?" Roppi asked.

"Eh, wh-what do you mean?"

"Being mated. How far did you think this through?"

"Um…"

"Being mated isn't a small thing, Tsuki. It'll help the both of us, I know that. But at what cost?"

"I…I don't…"

"Tsuki,  _think_ about it. You don't just bite someone on the back of the neck and call it good. You have to go get me registered, which costs money, and I have to get tags, which costs money. It's a legal, as well as physical binding. This won't be nullified unless you get bored of me or if another Alpha claims me."

"I-I know. That's why I wa-wanted to do this. Not many Alpha's are-are a higher rank than m-me so you'll be safe."

"But what if you fall in love with someone?"

"Eh?"

"Neither of us will be able to legally marry unless it's another Alpha or another Omega. If you fall in love with an Alpha, or even a Beta, you won't be able to marry them unless you renounce your ownership of me."

"…Y-yeah, but even i-if I renounce, you still keep your-your citizenship ri-rights. A-and I can go about my life so it won't be bad for-for either of us."

"Do you know how much a Renouncement costs? It's like a divorce, only I don't get a say in it. You may have tons of money now, but what if your life doesn't go the way you plan? What if you don't make a career as an artist? There's no way you'd be able to afford that! So, you'd be stuck with an Omega that you don't really know nor even know where he went!"

"Eh?"

"Did you seriously not do your research about this?!"

"N-no, not that. Where…'that I don't ev-even know where he went'?"

Roppi cocked a brow. "What, did you think I was going to live with you? I told you, I'm making my own way through this world. I'm going to stand on my own two feet. I'm going to do the career I want and no one is going to stop me! Not an Alpha, not society, and especially not you!"

Tsuki's eyes widened.

Roppi glared at him.

"I…" Tsuki started. "I don't mind."

"Eh?" Roppi's eyes widened.

"I d-don't mind if you want to move away from here. That makes sense, honestly, that'd you want to get away from this town with bad memories. I plan to go to art school and the one I have my eye on requires I stay in the dorms for the first two years. So, you couldn't live with me even if I wanted you to. After today, you and I were going to have to go our separate ways for a while…so…"

Tsuki stared down at the ground. He was trying to hide how much that thought upset him and he wasn't sure if you was hiding it well. He cleared his throat and looked up at Roppi with a smile.

"If you move away, I'm okay with that. But, I'll have to get you a license of consent so that cops don't try to arrest you as a runaway Omega."

Roppi's eyes narrowed into a glower. He glared at the ground as he gripped the scarf. "So, you really did do your homework on this?"

"Yeah, I did. I've got ¥100,000 in my pocket right now so that we can—we can go down to the DCR (Department of Caste Registration)."

Roppi eyes widened. "¥100,000? Are you retarded?! You shouldn't walk around this part of town with that type of money!"

"Bu-but my parents still get not-noti-notified on what I spend my-my money on. So, if I sp-spend a lump sum on something, they-they'll get a te-text message and I don't wa-want them to find out wh-what I've done till I can get m-most of my stuff."

"Shouldn't…Shouldn't you do that first? I mean, if we go down first, your parents will be able to smell it."

"It'll be fine. They're going to be gone until ten tonight. It'll be enough time for me to get the stuff I need and take it to Delic-Nii's house."

"…You really have planned everything out, huh?"

Tsuki nodded.

Roppi sighed. "Tsuki, I'm going to be moving away from Ikebukuro. I plan to go to a college in Shinjuku. I know I'll be gone for nearly five years."

"That's okay."

"Even if you fall in love in that time?"

"I don't think I'll fall in love with anyone else."

Roppi's eyes widened but he kept his gaze on the ground.

"Roppi-san, how about this?" Tsuki grabbed Roppi's hand to gather his attention. Red locked with red. "I'll claim you, we'll get you registered, and then we'll go our separate ways. In ten years, let's meet up here in Ikebukuro. If you've found another mate, we'll go and get you unregistered."

"Ten years? You're high."

Tsuki chuckled. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"…How about we meet up once a year? In the park in Ikebukuro on this day. If anything's changed since, if one of us falls in love, then we both agree to Renounce."

Tsuki smiled at him. "Okay. That sounds great, honestly."

Roppi glowered at Tsuki.

Then the Omega looked away.

"Well, here, you left this here last time." Roppi held up the scarf to Tsuki, glancing to the side. "I washed it so my scent isn't on it anymore."

"Keep it."

Roppi looked up at him.

"If you wear a scarf, my mark will be hidden. I know you probably don't want to flaunt that."

Roppi glowered. "It's too big for me."

"You look good in it, though. And I have plenty. So, you can keep it."

Roppi growled.

"You don't have to wear it, but you might as well just hold on to it."

Roppi rolled his eyes. "You're dumb."

"I know." Tsuki smiled.

Roppi then let out a heavy sigh as he put the scarf on his lap. "…Okay."

The raven gathered his hair. He pulled it all to the side so that the back of his neck was exposed. He turned so he was sideways to Tsuki.

"You have to bite hard, Tsuki. If you don't leave a clear mark, people won't be able to see it."

Tsuki swallowed nervously. "Okay."

The blond scooted over to the raven. Roppi's scent wafted over him. His stomach clenched and his mouth watered. Instinct was telling him to ravage this man as he bit him. But he swallowed it all down.

He leaned forward and opened his mouth. He teeth touched the soft flesh. He dug them in, holding a decent area of Roppi's neck in his mouth.

"Agh, hah!" Roppi called out in pain.

* * *

' _ **Meet up once a year? That went well, didn't it?'**_

Tsuki blew into his gloved hands as a cold breeze blew his scarf up. Winter weather berated him as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Over his shoulder was a book bag filled with fresh art supplies. He had finished his shopping and was on his way home now.

It has been nearly eight years since he last saw Hachimenroppi. The agreement of meeting once a year fell through on the first year. Tsuki had shown up at the park, had waited until midnight for Roppi to show himself. But he never arrived.

Tsuki didn't take it to heart, however. He knew the type of person Roppi was. He also knew that Roppi must be working hard in order to 'stand on his own two feet'.

The first year of their separation was quiet. Tsuki texted Roppi for a while but eventually they both started drifting away from their devices in favor of focusing on their life. Tsuki didn't know what Roppi was planning to do with his life but at one point, Tsuki's texts were constantly answered with "I'm busy. Talk to you later."

The second year was far more hectic for Tsuki. He entered four art contests and came third in the first. That was all. He questioned his life goals, questioned what he did in the folly of his youth. He texted Roppi to talk and ask if they made the right choice, but he was answered with a "Hey, I found this phone in the park. Do you know any other way to get a hold of the person this belongs to?"

There was no communication between Roppi and Tsuki after that. In the next six years, the two were completely cut off from each other with no way to change that. Tsuki didn't know how to get ahold of the raven besides that number and Roppi never showed for their yearly meet up. Despite that, Tsuki still went to the park. Year after year, he would wait at the park for Roppi until midnight. Then he'd get a hotel and go back home the next day.

In those six years, Tsuki finally achieved his goal. He gained an art scholarship, went to America to work an internship with Disney as a part of said scholarship, and came home with a degree in Fine Arts. He applied as an assistant artist for several Mangaka's, got hired by one, and had been working for them for the last three years. This year, he finally brought his own manga up to the publishing company his Mangaka works for. He was turned down, unfortunately. So, he put his work into a manga competition with a rival company. In which he finally got his big break. He won the contest and how he'd be publishing the first book to his manga series this year. He achieved his goal after eight years of hard work.

During those eight years, after the third year of no contact with his mate, Tsuki heard many different things as far as Roppi's success. For a while, during the fourth-year mark, he heard of a successful photographer that apparently had the polices faith. "Hachimenroppi" was a go-to photographer for scandals and crimes. His photos had sent many of crooked people to jail.

There were plenty of rumors that surrounded this mysterious Hachimenroppi. Tsuki heard that he was the Omega of a Yakuza Lord Alpha; that Hachimenroppi was a Rank S Alpha; Hachimenroppi had an illegitimate baby; Hachimenroppi had a harem of Omega's that the police were keeping under wraps for his services; Hachimenroppi was a Rank S Omega. Tsuki knew which ones weren't true but some of them could hold merits.

On the fifth year, Hachimenroppi started showing up on posters and in magazines as a model. His positions were provocative but enthralling. He often wore all black, and a few had him playing with blood. A Halloween magazine had him dressed as a very beautiful yet seductive vampire. He had gained a few different scars since Tsuki had last seen him. The blond wasn't sure if they were real or if it was just for the magazines.

Then about two years ago—on the sixth year of their separation—Tsuki saw Hachimenroppi on stage. A band called the Odd-Eye Pythons debuted. Roppi was the main singer, going by the name Obsidian. They let out one album, stating they weren't going to be going on tour because they had "Their own lives to live and this was more of a hobby for them." They stated they'd be releasing albums under their own brand but they probably wouldn't be a permanent group. 'Obsidian' did some features with Psychedelic Dreams and Hijiribe Ruri and was known as an icon despite calling himself a low-rate band member. In those two years, the Odd-Eye Pythons released three albums and had announced they would be releasing a fourth one this December.

Tsuki bought the three albums and had the fourth one preordered. He was happy Roppi had achieved his goals. He went from a photographer to a model to a singer in the span of six years, a feat that was not easy for most. Tsuki always knew Roppi was amazing but now the rest of the world knew it too.

The blond sighed as he pulled out a piece of cookies-and-cream pocky from the box in his pocket. He put the sugar stick to his lips and munched on it.

' _ **Six years of no contact. And I still love him.'**_

Tsuki chuckled as he finished off his pocky stick. He turned the corner of a building, his brother's house in sight.

In the eight years the two were separated, Tsuki had gone through a few different relationships. His longest was when he met a man in America that lasted for three years. They eventually spread away as he wanted to return to America and Tsukishima had just got his foot in the door with his Mangaka. The relationship was good but they were empty as far as Tsuki's heart was concerned. He knew he'd never find someone better than Roppi and he honestly had no interest in becoming mated with someone else. Only Roppi had given him that emotion high just by being next to him. Only Roppi made his heart smile just by existing.

' _ **Eight years…I wonder if I'll ever see him again.'**_

Tsuki sighed as he pulled out another pocky stick. His nose was burning from the cold but at least it wasn't running. He was only a house away from his brother's. He kept his eyes on the ground so as not to slip on ice.

"Hey, long time no see."

Tsuki looked up from where he was walking. His eyes widened at the person in front of him.

A man with pitch black that hasn't changed in eight years and blood red eyes stood before him. He wore a black coat with red fur trimming with a completely black attire underneath. Around his neck was Tsuki's white scarf. The trim was torn and there was a significant rip in it, but it was Tsuki's scarf no less. Simple silver clasps that curled over the top of his ear were prominent against his black hair. And on the clasps was Tsuki's sigil.

The clasps on this man's ears were the tags that were given to Hachimenroppi the day he was registered as mated.

Tsuki stared at him in disbelief. The raven merely smiled at him.

"It's been a while. How've you been, Tsukishima?"

Tsuki stared longer than he should have.

But then he smiled. From ear to ear, his happiness showed on his face.

"Hello, Roppi-san."

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> I decided to try my hand at something that wasn't rated T or had adult-censored tags. This is still rated for teens mostly, because of the topics used. But hey, I did better than I thought I would.
> 
> I hope it turned out as good as the others I've got.
> 
> I love how this came out, regardless of how much of a pain it was. This is mostly a concept write because I had to cut so much in order to make this a one shot and not another story. I might come back to this story of α and Ω Tsuki and Roppi but for now, this shall be a oneshot.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Don't forget to comment.
> 
> I'll hope you stick with me and see you in the next one.
> 
> KCK


End file.
